Feathers and Honeysuckle
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: 1x2. Heero is an Angel, sent to Earth to help a mortal. Then he meets Duo, the boy with a strange ability to see him in his true form... (why, yes, I do suck at summaries!)
1. Heaven Meets Hell

Hey All! Ok, their have been _so_many_ ANGEL fics lately, so I decided to write an ANGEL fic to join the other ANGEL fics that have been popping up in the Gundam Wing fic area. It wasn't really meant to be a chapter/part thing, but it was 11 Word pages so I decided it was a little long. It's only four parts. This is Yaoi, 1x2, so you don't like it? Deal. CC welcome, I don't care if you flame either cuz I joke flamers. With all this said, read on and enjoy!   
P.S.>> Couldn't think of a good title. Suggestions welcome.   
  
Warnings: Yoai, Deathfic but it's not really too sad. Oh yeah, slight OOC on Heero's part that I tried to avoid, really, but it didn't work. So let's just pretend he's a little happier than usual...   
Rating: PG cuz of death (doesn't come til the end) and yoai, but no cussing or lemony stuff.   
Standard disclaimer applies. If I owned them, I'd be living somewhere happily in Hawaii basking in the sun, k? With servants and lots of Sailor Moon subbed tapes.... *rambles on*   
  
)))))>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<(((((   
  
Feathers and Honeysuckle    
  
|Chapter 1|   
  
A loud knock roused a sleeping angel from his deep slumber. Ruffling his wings, Heero Yuy yawned and rolled out of bed to answer the door. He was still half asleep when a small child burst into the room.   
"I have your assignment, Mist'r Heero!" he announced excitedly.   
"Assignment?" Heero mumbled, scratching his head and daring to open his eyes to the sunlight that was bursting into the room.   
"Yeah, you know, for Earth?" the boy reminded him. "You're the Guardian Angel for-"   
"I know, I know." Heero cut him off and took the envelope from the boy's outstretched hand. Heero groaned when he read it. "Two weeks! Assigned to Earth?" he exclaimed, now awake. "How come?"   
"Because, you're the only Guardian Angel who hasn't helped out on Earth yet. All the others have helped a mortal."   
Heero sighed. "I forgot about this." He murmured. "OK, tell Master Kyushu I'll head for Earth today."   
The boy nodded and scooted out of the room.   
_An assignment on Earth for two weeks. _Heero sighed mentally. _I don't believe this. I have to help a human for two weeks. At least I get to choose. Still, it's been so long since I went to the mortal world…_   
The last time Heero went to Earth was as an Angel, so he really didn't get a chance to really experience it. This trip was going to be interesting.   
He started to get dressed and prepared to spend two weeks on Earth.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Heero darted through the portal that led down to Earth. It was easier than flying. He used his powers to become invisible to the human eye and sat down at an outdoor café, and observed the passersby. He yawned lazily. A half an hour later, a young boy, looking about the same age, dashed by on the sidewalk. He had caught Heero's eye. The boy had long chestnut hair, pulled back into a braid. He was wearing an all-blue outfit, with a priest's collar that was barely noticeable. In his hands he carried a brown bag full of what looked like human food. The boy glanced in Heero's direction, skidded to a halt, and nearly dropped the bag, looking completely shocked. Heero glanced around him and wondered what had surprised the boy so much. It most certainly wasn't himself; humans couldn't see him. At least that's what he thought…   
"Good grief!" the boy approached him. Heero raised an eyebrow. If this boy couldn't see him, why was he staring at Heero so hard?   
"Way cool." The boy whispered, and plopped down at the same table. "Can I touch them?"   
"What?" Heero spoke aloud, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him.   
"Can I touch them." The boy repeated. "Your wings."   
Heero came close to gasping. "You can see me?"   
"Well duh, who else would I be talking to?"   
"Nani?!! You're not supposed to be able to see me!" Heero exclaimed.   
The boy grinned. "Tough luck. I can."   
Heero thought quickly. It seemed no one else could see him except for this boy, since no one was staring or pointing fingers. Actually, people were staring, at the boy. Heero realized they probably saw the boy talking to himself, which was drawing some attention.   
  
"Follow me." Heero beckoned the boy up from the table. With a curious grin, the braided brunette followed Heero into a deserted alleyway. The whole time he watched Heero's feathered white wings with fascination.   
When they were alone, the boy asked his question again. "Can I touch your wings?" he queried.   
"Eh… I guess so." Heero answered. Gingerly, the boy reached out with one hand a stroked Heero's right wing. It sent a familiar chill up Heero's spine that always happened when someone touched his wings. He liked it.   
"Unreal." He heard the boy murmur. Remembering he first intention, Heero pulled away to face the boy.   
"What's your name?" he asked.   
"Duo." He answered. "Duo Maxwell. How about you?"   
Heero thought for a moment. There wasn't any point in lying now. "Heero Yuy."   
The boy stuck his hand out boldly. "Hiya Heero. Nice to meet ya."   
It took Heero a moment to remember this was a greeting. (Effects of not being on Earth in a long time.) He took Duo's hand a gave it an abrupt shake. Duo stared at the wings shooting from Heero's back, which made him a bit uncomfortable, so he made them disappear. Duo's face saddened for a moment, then he went back to grinning. "So," he began, "Care to tell me where you got wings? And don't try telling me you're a mutant of some freaky science experiment or you were born with them."   
Heero sighed. "Will you believe me if I told you the truth?"   
"That depends. Try me."   
"Ok." Heero paused a moment. "I'm an Angel."   
Duo eyed him. "For real?"   
Heero shrugged. "You saw the wings. Actually, you weren't supposed to see me in the first place. Not as an angel. Other people couldn't see me, I'm not sure how you could."   
"I wondered about that." Duo murmured. "I kinda figured there were a lot of people on that street, and someone besides me should have noticed you, right?"   
Heero nodded.   
Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Want to go someplace and talk? I could show you the arcade and stuff… I mean, if it won't look like I'm talking to myself."   
Heero flashed a small smile. "Why not?"   
  
Heero yawned and settled in to his temporary bed on Duo's couch. He had told Duo about his mission and decided to help Duo for the next two weeks. Duo had offered for Heero to stay at his apartment, and Heero accepted. The more time he spent with Duo, the quicker he could get back to where he belonged. Funny though, whenever he was around Duo, he had this warm feeling…   
Duo snuggled into his covers and thought about the day. He actually had a real angel sleeping on his couch, currently. _Way freaky. It's just my luck that me, Shinigami, meets an angel. _Duo chuckled to himself. _Wait till he finds out what name I go by as a gundam pilot…_   
  
"Lemme get this straight: You've never done any of that stuff?" Duo let his cup thunk down on the table. "Never eaten food, never swam in a pool, never rode a bike, drove a car, kissed a girl, played a video game…"   
Heero shook his head every time Duo rattled off something. "I didn't live a human life." He replied, picking at his bacon and eggs with the wrong end of a fork. "What is this stuff?"   
"Good grief!" Duo smacked his forehead, ignoring Heero's question. "That's it. Today, you and I are going to explore the world."   
"Wha-Wait a sec--" Duo gave Heero no chance to respond as he dragged him out the door.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
So? How'd you like it? Kinda short and a cliffhanger ending, but owell. PLEEEZZE don't stop reading now, it gets better! What, are you waiting for a written invitation to r/r?? REVIEW!! ^_~   
  



	2. Ah, the fun an Angel can have on Earth.....

A/N: For all authoress notes, please see beginning of first chapter. Everything still applies.   
Hey there! This is chap. 2 of a four chapter part. Let's start off with a recap of what happened in the last chapter.   
Basically, Heero's an Angel, assigned to help someone on Earth. He meets Duo, who's really not supposed to be able to see him but can anyway.   
Last Paragraph:   
  
_ "Lemme get this straight: You've never done any of that stuff?" Duo let his cup thunk down on the table. "Never eaten food, never swam in a pool, never rode a bike, drove a car, kissed a girl, played a video game…"   
Heero shook his head every time Duo rattled off something. "I didn't live a human life." He replied, picking at his bacon and eggs with the wrong end of a fork. "What is this stuff?"   
"Good grief!" Duo smacked his forehead, ignoring Heero's question. "That's it. Today, you and I are going to explore the world."   
"Wha-Wait a sec--" Duo gave Heero no chance to respond as he dragged him out the door.   
  
_ - - - - - - - - - -   
  
|Chapter 2|   
  
Thankfully, Duo had an extra bike stored away. He quickly ran through the correct use of a bike, and after a few unsuccessful tries Heero managed to balance on the bike. He was rather wobbly but nonetheless could ride a bike, and they set off on Duo's lead. He took Heero down through part of the city and out to the boardwalk next to the ocean. There they took a break.   
"It's beautiful." Heero breathed. He stared out at the sparking mass of cerulean water. Sunbathers dotted the shore while surfers braved the waves.   
Duo grinned. "Like that, huh? Here, I've got another place to show you. Come on." he hopped on the bike and took off.   
"Hey, wait!" Heero struggled onto his bike and chased after Duo.   
After about a half an hour's ride, Duo dumped his bike on a grassy slope and beckoned Heero to follow him. Heero jogged to catch up with Duo as he climbed through some dense trees. "Duo, where--" but Duo silenced Heero by putting a finger on his lips and indicating to something with his other hand. Heero's eyes widened. Beyond the little forest was an open field, smelling of sweet, crisp grass and wildflowers. The sun shone brightly in this field, reflecting off the shining blades of grass that were glistening in the light. In the middle of the field stood a few sparse trees, one that looked like an apple tree. It was like a little world of its own, undisturbed by anyone living. Heero sucked his breath in quickly.   
"Cool, huh?" Duo said cheerfully. "I love it here. It's quiet, and no one knows about it.   
"It's really nice." Heero said. "I never knew the Earth was so beautiful."   
"Come over here." Duo ran towards the apple tree. Heero groaned and ran after him, trying to ignore his sore muscles. Being on Earth was definitely different.   
  
Duo jumped up and grabbed two apples from the tree. He tossed one to Heero and plopped down in the shade of the tree. Heero eyed his apple as Duo took a huge bite and gestured for Heero to do the same. It tasted funny as Heero swallowed it. Kind of… sweet. Intrigued, Heero stared at his apple and then took another bite. Duo chuckled to himself. Eventually Heero decided the apple passed the taste test and made himself comfortable next to Duo. The two munched in silence for a moment.   
Duo took a deep breath. "Heero, what's it like, to be dead?" he asked.   
Heero glanced at him. "Like I said, I never lived a human life, meaning I never died. But I don't think it's that bad. At least, that's what the other angels say."   
"Do you go to Heaven immediately?"   
"I think so." Heero cocked his head questioningly. "Why do you ask, Duo? Are you afraid of death?"   
Duo smiled and shook his head. "No, I am Death, Heero. I was just thinking about old friends and family…"   
"Ah." Heero nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you are death?" he asked suspiciously.   
Duo laughed out loud. "I thought you'd like that one." He replied. "I'm Shinigami. That's the name I go by when I fight."   
"Hn." Heero finished his apple. Duo noticed this, and gave Heero a tap on the shoulder. "Here, I want to show you something." He bounced off and when for a patch of trees. Heero strolled after him and noticed a small lake down a bit off to the side. Duo was waving from nearby. Heero made his way over to where Duo was standing. A sweet fragrance took over Heero's brain. Duo pointed to a plant with small white blossoms on it. "Have you ever seen this?" he asked.   
Heero shook his head, and Duo grinned. Grabbing one of Heero's hands, he plunged it into some of the flowers.   
"Here, taste that." He said, releasing Heero's wrist. Heero licked his finger cautiously. It tasted like some kind of sugary goo. It was sticky too.   
"What is it?"   
"Honeysuckle!" Duo answered with a laugh. "I told you I would show you everything I could, right?"   
Heero smiled. "Yeah."   
For a moment, the two of them stared at each other. Duo turned slightly pink. Heero felt a wave of emotions wash over him that angels usually didn't feel. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself. _Why do I feel like I'm sinking with no control? _From that moment on, Heero swore he'd never let anything happen to Duo.   
_He's kinda cute when he looks innocent and clueless like that… _Duo started to think. _Stop it! What are you doing? He's an Angel, for cryin' out loud! Get it together, Duo…_   
Duo coughed and looked down by the lake. "Next lesson: Water." He announced, and took off for the lake. Heero sighed and ran after him. Duo seemed to be running from something…   
  
Heero flopped onto the couch, exhausted. He had spent the whole day "exploring" with Duo. After the field, they bike rode back to the house, where Duo went over the basics of eating. Then the mall, the arcade, a basketball game, dinner…   
"Thanks for showing me around today, Duo." Heero called in the direction of the kitchen.   
"No problemo!" Duo's voice echoed back. "Hey, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, right?"   
"What?"   
Duo sighed. "Never mind." He said, entering in the room. "What I mean is, you're going to be human for two weeks, so you might as well learn how to be one."   
"True." Heero remarked, flipping onto his back. "And I'm the one who's supposed to be helping you."   
_You already have, _Duo thought silently, remembering the day. _I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Heero is so… different from my other friends. He's special… _Duo blushed at his own thoughts.   
Heero turned to face him. "Duo?"   
"Hm?"   
"What's that mean, when humans get red like that?" Heero inquired.   
_Yikes! Ya gotta watch it pal… _"Uh, it usually means they're hot or embarrassed by something."   
"Really?" Heero grinned. "So, what are you embarrassed about?"   
"Nothing."   
"There's something."   
"No way!"   
"Yes there is!"   
"Not likely!"   
"Yes!"   
"No!"   
"Yes!"   
"No!"   
"Yes!"   
"No!"   
"Yes!"   
"No!"   
"Yes!"   
Duo groaned. "It's none of you're business, ok?"   
Heero smiled secretively. "OK."   
Duo eyed him. "What does that sneaky look on you face mean?"   
Heero chuckled. "Well, I can read minds, you know."   
Duo burst off the couch, knocking his bag of chips to the ground. "YOU WHAT?!" he exploded.   
Heero noticed Duo had now gone from pink to bright red. He assumed this wasn't a good sign. "Calm down." He instructed. "I didn't do that to you. I don't nose around in people's lives. It's only if I need to read someone's mind."   
"You better not have." Duo grumbled, sitting back down in the recliner and claiming his chips off the floor.   
  
Duo grinned as Heero plainly gaped at the ATM machine. Heero had been fascinated by any electronics, including the TV, can opener, radio, desk lamp, telephone, and some other things. Duo punched in a few numbers and waited patiently as the ATM processed his transaction and money appeared into the slot. Duo grabbed the cash, his credit card, and put them back into his wallet. The busy street was full of people, who bumped into the two boys every once in a while.   
"OK, why don't we--" Duo suddenly felt his leather wallet slip from his hands as another person knocked into him. Sighing, he bent down to pick up his wallet from the ground. It wasn't there. He noticed a small figure slink quickly into the bustling crowd, a familiar black item in hand.   
"Hey!" Duo cried out, "That guy just swiped my money!"   
Heero whirled around in time to see who Duo was pointing at. Quick as a flash, he disappeared, unnoticed by anyone but Duo, and appeared in front of the pickpocket. The young man, with his hat pulled low over his face, nearly collided with Heero. Swiftly but smoothly, Heero removed Duo's wallet from his hand and waved it in front of the guy's face tauntingly. "Stealing, eh?" he smirked. "Not something that will get you into Heaven." And with that, he disappeared.   
The would-be robber's mouth dropped open. "Hey-what the-" he threw his hands up in disgust. "I've robbed and been robbed!" he muttered. That's when he noticed the ladies' handbag he took was also missing.   
  
Heero appeared back in front of Duo. "Here you are." He said, handing the black leather wallet back to Duo. Duo looked surprised. "Hey, thanks." He said.   
Heero shrugged. "No problem. That's what I'm here for." He answered.   
Duo grinned. "I could like these next two weeks." He laughed.   
Somewhere down the same street, a crying woman sat. "All my money and credit cards and everything is gone!" she wailed. A little child next to her ran a few feet off and then returned. "Here it is Momma!" she announced, waving a blue purse. "You left it on the sidewalk the whole time!"   
  
The next two weeks passed quickly for Duo and Heero. Duo taught Heero about the Mortal world while Heero helped Duo with various errands. In the short amount of time, the two became good friends.   
On the last night that Heero was spending with Duo, Duo couldn't sleep. He climbed out of bed and padded through the dark apartment to where Heero lay asleep on the couch. Duo sighed as he watched him, his chest rising and falling slightly under the blanket. He had an awful hard time keeping his real emotions in during those weeks. There were a few occasions he almost let slip, but caught himself just in time. Duo realized he was going to miss Heero when he left the next day. A beep from his computer echoed through the house and pulled Duo out of his deep thought. He entered the office area and scanned the message on the computer's screen. "Oh crap." He muttered, glaring at it.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
So? How'd you like it? Little bit longer than the first part, but still a cliffhanger ending. My, I think I'm obsessed with these kinda/sorta cliffys... Oh yes, if there are any mistakes, blame that fact that I had to transfer a Microsoft Word file to a HTML doc. PRETTY PLEASE don't stop reading now, it gets better! Oh yes, please REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! I'M GONNA OWN ALL THE REVIEWS IN THE WORLD, MAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^_~   
  
Malachi (my current muse): I don't think she took her medicine today...   
  
  



	3. Love is in the air...

A/N: For all authoress notes, please see beginning of first chapter. Everything still applies.   
Hey there! This is chap. 3 of a four chapter thingamajig. Let's start off with a recap of what happened in the last chapter.   
Basically, Heero's an Angel, assigned to help someone on Earth. He meets Duo, who's really not supposed to be able to see him but can anyway. Now they've been hanging out together, and it's Heero's last night with Duo. Duo received a computer message about something that made him mad the night before.   
Last Paragraph:   
  
_ The next two weeks passed quickly for Duo and Heero. Duo taught Heero about the Mortal world while Heero helped Duo with various errands. In the short amount of time, the two became good friends.   
On the last night that Heero was spending with Duo, Duo couldn't sleep. He climbed out of bed and padded through the dark apartment to where Heero lay asleep on the couch. Duo sighed as he watched him, his chest rising and falling slightly under the blanket. He had an awful hard time keeping his real emotions in during those weeks. There were a few occasions he almost let slip, but caught himself just in time. Duo realized he was going to miss Heero when he left the next day. A beep from his computer echoed through the house and pulled Duo out of his deep thought. He entered the office area and scanned the message on the computer's screen. "Oh crap." He muttered, glaring at it. _   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
|Chapter 3|   
  
Duo stared sullenly at the ground as Heero shook himself awake. He opened a sleepy eye and peered at Duo. "You know it's my last day here." He mumbled.   
Duo nodded silently. Heero noticed the dark look on his face. "What's wrong?" he questioned.   
Duo sighed. "I know it's your last day here, and I wanted to do something special. But…" he paused. "I got a message from Quatre last night. We have a new mission, down in South America." He stated. "I need to leave within the next hour or so to make it."   
Heero remembered Quatre's name. He was the best friend of Trowa Barton, who had died in an explosion. Trowa had not become and Angel yet, and no one could find him.   
"Oh." Duo cringed as the hurt sunk into Heero's voice. "Alright then. I could…"   
"Nah." Duo shrugged and plastered on a half-grin. "There's no reason for you to come. It can get boring, and we're just blowing up a base, after all."   
"Ok."   
"So I guess we'll just say goodbye here, then?" Duo said, more of a statement than a question.   
"Yeah…" Heero's wings sprouted from his back, and Duo was once again mesmerized. He turned to leave.   
"Heero…" Duo tried to say something, but the right words wouldn't come. He groaned inwardly at his tongue-tied-ness. "I really like it when you were around, man. I mean, it was fun and… I really liked you… as a friend." Duo mentally cursed. That didn't go the way he wanted it to.   
"Really?" Heero perked up. "Funny, I was going to say that… Well, if you really liked it, I could come back…"   
"Seriously?" Duo tried to keep his voice calm and nonchalant, which he failed. "Could you come back?"   
"Maybe in a week." Heero said with a smile. "I have to take care of my business, but I could come back and visit."   
"Cool!" Duo said excitedly, a huge grin across his face. "Thanks Heero!" Before Heero could react, Duo had his arms wrapped around him in a hug. Heero finally discovered what a blush was. But it only lasted for a few seconds, because a beep was emitted from Duo's watch and he yelped. "Yipe! I'm late! Gotta run, bye Heero!" he grabbed his duffle bag and was out the door.   
"See you." Heero murmured to the empty room. Shrugging, his disappeared into a portal that led to home.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Heero breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on his own bed. It felt nice to be home, finally, but a little lonely. Heero sighed again, this time of sadness. His trip to Earth was supposed to be horrific so he could return home happy and never wanting to return to the Mortal world. Instead, he only thought about the fun times with Duo and how he wanted to see him again. These thoughts took over his brain. He couldn't think of anything else but that happy braided boy he had become friends with. Or maybe more…?   
_No, knock it off. _He chided himself. _First of all, Angels don't fall in love. Second, if that ever happened, you know it's forbidden for it to be a mortal. Third, you can't see him all the time anyway. What's the point? _Over and over he tried to convince himself. Unsuccessful in this, he decided to have a second opinion on the matter.   
  
He banged on the huge mahogany door. Its panels were lined with silver, much like his own doors. For a moment silence. Then Wufei's irritated voice filtered through. "Come in."   
Heero pushed the double doors open to reveal Wufei sitting cross-legged on a exotic Oriental rug in the middle of a candlelit room. Chinese paintings lined the walls. Heero was aware of the fact that he had interrupted Wufei's meditation, but paid this no mind.   
"What did you need, Heero?" Wufei asked without opening his eyes.   
Heero sat down next to his Chinese friend. "You were in love with a mortal on Earth once, am I correct?"   
Wufei's eyes popped open. "Why do you ask that?" he inquired warily. Meiran had been killed, and had not turned up as an Angel. Wufei worried about her every day.   
Heero stared at the floor, not answering.   
"Ah. I see." Wufei nodded and gave him a knowing look. He exhaled loudly. "Yes, Meiran was a Mortal. A fine one too. She would have made a lovely Angel. Why, was your trip to Earth eventful?" he asked teasingly.   
"I'm not sure. That's why I came here." Heero murmured, staring off into space absently. "Wufei, he could see me in my angel form."   
Wufei's eyebrows shot up. "And he's a Mortal?"   
"Yes."   
The black-haired boy chuckled. "You know, there is a legend about that for Angels. Says that your true soulmate can see you. Doesn't work if you're both Angels though." He shrugged. "Just a Mortal and Angel, I guess." Wufei eyed him. "Of course you are aware about the laws, aren't you?"   
Heero rolled his eyes. "Sure I am. You were too, I presume."   
"I was."   
"Then what made you break the rules?"   
Wufei shrugged. "Love makes you do weird things."   
Heero groaned. "That's what I didn't want to hear."   
"I'm sorry." Wufei closed his eyes, signaling the end of their brief session. "If you need more answers, come to me… after I'm done meditating."   
"Alright." Heero got up and walked out of the room. He mused over the latest events, and resolved he might as well go back to the Mortal World in a few days to figure things out.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Heero ended up returning to Earth about a week and a half later. After finishing up business and such in the skies, he teleported to Duo's apartment. It was empty. Heero did a mental search of the city. Duo was close by, right outside the apartment building. The Angel decided it would be a nice surprise for Duo if he was there when the braided boy came home. Absently Heero wandered about the apartment. He came into Duo's bedroom. After fiddling with a few items on the desk, he picked up a picture frame on Duo's nightstand. In it was a picture of Duo and Heero, one day in the park. They both looked very happy. "So that's what that thing does." Heero murmured. Duo had tried to explain how a camera worked, but Heero was still confused. Giving up, he told Heero he would show him the pictures after he got them developed. Now that he was holding the picture in his hand, it made sense. Heero didn't hear the key in the lock as Duo came into the apartment. He stopped in his tracks at the bedroom door.   
"Hey there!" a voice boomed from behind Heero. He nearly jumped, and set the picture down on the nightstand with a clank.   
"Hi Duo!" he answered, smiling at his friend.   
"I was beginning to wonder." Duo said. "Here, come into the kitchen, let's talk."   
And so they did. Both told about how their week had gone after separating.   
  
Heero spent almost a month with Duo, returning home occasionally to take care of things. Wufei mainly covered for Heero unless it was an emergency.   
One night, both Heero and Duo were out on the balcony. Heero gazed up at the stars. "Funny, doesn't look like that when you're up there." He joked.   
"Yeah." Duo murmured. Heero realized Duo was staring at him, not the sky. Duo turned red and quickly shifted his gaze to the landscape that stretched out before the balcony. You had a perfect view of the city rooftops, and beyond that, the ocean.   
A few minutes later, a perfectly white and crisp letter appeared out of thin air and fluttered into Heero's hands. He opened it inquisitively. Duo watched his face screw up unhappily.   
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.   
Heero heaved a sigh. "I'm needed back home. It's an emergency." He muttered.   
Duo shrugged. "Things like that can't be helped."   
"I know, but it may take me a few days." Heero pointed out. His Prussian blue gaze met Duo's violet one.   
"It's ok. I'm sure you'll be back soon." Duo replied. He was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Heero? May I tell you something?"   
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Of course."   
"Well," Duo began in an unsteady voice he fought to control. "I've been thinking, and I promised myself I'd tell you this next time you left."   
Heero's heart skipped a beat. _Stop feeling these human emotions! You're an Angel! _He told himself, and nodded for Duo to continue.   
"I…I… wanted to tell you, I've been feeling a little different with you around, and…" he paused hesitantly. "I know we've been friends for awhile. It's really really difficult to say this and if you don't feel the same I completely understand." He said in one rushed breath. "I know you've an Angel and everything, Heero, but…………….." he sighed. "I think I've fallen in love." He squeezed his eyes shut, and waited for a response.   
Heero gulped. He didn't know what to say. These human feelings were really confusing him now. Just to make sure, he asked, "With who?"   
Duo laughed out loud. "With you, duh!" he exclaimed.   
"Oh. Wow." Heero took a deep breath. "How did this happen?"   
"Well, first I saw you in the café and then-"   
"I didn't mean it that way." I interrupted him. "I didn't want to believe that I was actually feeling human emotions. Angels shouldn't have to fall in love or feel pain or anger. But you taught me how to and now-" he shrugged. "I think I'm in love."   
"Seriously?" Duo asked this and laughed at the same time. "You mean it? You feel the same way?"   
Heero paused, debating the outcomes of the answer. "Yes, Duo."   
Duo jumped up, threw his arms around Heero, and grabbed him in a huge bear hug. This didn't surprise Heero; he had done this before. What really did surprise him was when he felt warm lips against his own.   
Duo chuckled in amusement when he pulled away. "Never been kissed before, have ya, Heero?"   
Heero shook his head, wide-eyed.   
"Well this is just the beginning." Duo said with a playful smile. "But right now, you gotta take care of whatever it is you need to take care of, right?"   
Heero nodded.   
"Ok then. Hurry back soon." Duo's eyes pleaded with Heero.   
"Don't worry, I will." Heero reassured him. With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared and he hopped through it with a final wave to Duo. Whatever Wufei was calling him back for, it had better be good.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Little bit longer, still fairly short, but still a cliffhanger ending nonetheless. Oh yes, if there are any mistakes, blame that fact that I had to transfer a Microsoft Word file to a HTML doc. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! When I take over the world, I'll make everyone review my stories!!!! MAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^_~   
  
Malachi (my current muse): She scares me...   
Pixie: *pulls out one of those big anime mallets and bops him on the head* Hush up you. *looks at readers* Heh heh, you didn't see that...   
  
  



	4. Alas, the last chapter and finale

A/N: For all authoress notes, please see beginning of first chapter. Everything still applies.   
Guess what guess whatty? This is the final chapter of a four part story/fic/fairy tale/whatever. Let's start off with a recap of what happened in the last chapter.   
Basically, Heero's an Angel, assigned to help someone on Earth. He meets Duo, who's really not supposed to be able to see him but can anyway. Now they've been hanging out together, and Duo revealed his feelings for the Angel in the last chapter. Heero leaves to go take care of something important with the promise of being back soon. And so...   
Last Paragraph:   
  
_ Heero paused, debating the outcomes of the answer. "Yes, Duo."   
Duo jumped up, threw his arms around Heero, and grabbed him in a huge bear hug. This didn't surprise Heero; he had done this before. What really did surprise him was when he felt warm lips against his own.   
Duo chuckled in amusement when he pulled away. "Never been kissed before, have ya, Heero?"   
Heero shook his head, wide-eyed.   
"Well this is just the beginning." Duo said with a playful smile. "But right now, you gotta take care of whatever it is you need to take care of, right?"   
Heero nodded.   
"Ok then. Hurry back soon." Duo's eyes pleaded with Heero.   
"Don't worry, I will." Heero reassured him. With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared and he hopped through it with a final wave to Duo. Whatever Wufei was calling him back for, it had better be good. _   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
|Chapter 4| (Yay!)   
  
Duo woke up the next morning, wondering if it was all a dream. The fact that he had fallen asleep on the balcony told him it wasn't. He yawned, went into the house, and rummaged through the refrigerator. Nothing. He moved to the cabinets and pantry. Nothing there. He decided to run to the store and get some food, if Heero was going to come back. It didn't look good, not having anything to eat. He sighed and left the apartment, heading for the garage.   
Heero yawned and opened a sleepy eye. He had fallen asleep at Wufei's desk chair. Wufei was curled up on the floor, while another Guardian Angel, Sally, slumped against the door. They had spent the whole night battling an almost uncontrollable outbreak of a disease that had been claiming the lives of many in Africa. Thankfully, they had managed to stop it before too many lives were taken. Returning early that morning, they had all fallen asleep in Wufei's office (hey, even Angels need their beauty sleep). Instantly Heero thought of Duo. Wufei yawned and sat up.   
"Going back to Earth now?" he asked.   
Heero smiled, knowing Wufei knew how he felt. "Yes." He answered.   
"OK." The Chinese boy nodded. "Just remember to file a report about- What's wrong?" he asked.   
Heero had sank to his knees as an unbearable pain shot through his head. He felt Duo's presence and mentally searched for him. Duo was along one of the coastal roads, heading home. Heero heard the sounds of horns honking, tires screeching, and then a loud crash. This was followed by a silence, and more pain. Suddenly it was gone as fast as it came and Heero's mind was clear.   
"What's wrong?" Wufei repeated.   
"I don't know." Heero gasped. "Something has happened to Duo! I know it!"   
Wufei eyed him worriedly. "What happened?"   
"I'm going to find out." Heero disappeared through a portal. Wufei watched him leave, concerned about his friend. His thoughts were disrupted when a still-half-asleep Sally mumbled something about reports and pancakes.   
  
Heero's portal teleported him to the place where Duo was. Heero appeared across from the seaside road just in time to watch Duo's horribly dented blue convertible slide over the edge into the ocean.   
"DUO!" Heero screamed, and dashed across the road. He was still in his Angel form, so no one saw him. On the other side of the street, a lopsided moving van was lying in a ditch. It had been going the wrong way on a one-way road. Heero jumped over the metal railing and flew down to the water. The blue car bobbed for a moment before sinking. Heero caught a glimpse of Duo, slumped over the steering wheel with a little bit a blood trickling from his forehead. The pain returned, this time at his heart. It was telling him his love was dead. Heero choked out Duo's name once more as the car disappeared into the blue depths. Even with all his angel powers, he couldn't have stopped this. If only he hadn't left Duo's side…   
Heero felt something hot and wet run down his cheeks. Tears, something else he hadn't experienced. They came freely, and he couldn't stop them. Nor could he stop his excruciating misery. How could this have happened? He was usually aware when someone was close to death. But no, he was never given any warning about Duo. It had begun to rain. Heero buried his face into his hands and disappeared back into his own world. Something was calling him back there…   
  
Wufei was waiting for him back in the office. Heero dropped to the floor, still holding his head.   
"He's dead, Wufei, dead…" Heero managed to get out without completely sobbing. Wufei put his arm around Heero's shoulders and got on his knees next to him. "Oh Heero, I'm so sorry…" he whispered to his friend.   
For a minute, they sat there in silence. The tears continued to come. Then, the pain disappeared. Heero stopped crying momentarily as a familiar warm feeling came over him. The feeling he always had with Duo around. That's strange…   
Suddenly Wufei's arm vanished from Heero's shoulders and someone else literally threw their arms around Heero's neck.   
"AUGH!" Heero jumped up and whirled around. "Geez Duo, you scared me!" Heero scolded. "Wait a sec… Duo? You're supposed to be dead!" he cried.   
Duo grinned, as usual. "I am dead, you dummy!" he laughed.   
Heero suddenly realized Duo had a beautiful pair of white wings, much like his own.   
"Duo…" Heero whispered, lost for words. "You're…"   
"An Angel, just like you!" Duo finished happily. "I know, isn't it totally cool?" he gave his wings a flap, and grinned harder.   
Heero smiled, and the tears began to come again. "You had me so worried…"   
"Oh, puh-lease." Duo winked. "Me? Worry you? Ha! I knew I'd become an Angel eventually. And dying wasn't so bad after all."   
Heero laughed out loud, and Wufei smiled.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sally entered, followed by a black-haired girl and a light-brown-haired boy with long bangs covering half his face. Both were sporting wings.   
"We have two new additions to our group!" Sally announced merrily.   
"Meiran…" Wufei said in a hoarse whisper. "It's really you…"   
Meiran smiled. "You knew I'd get here eventually, Wufei." She told him. Then she ran to him and they embraced.   
"Trowa Barton." Heero addressed the other one. "It's about time. Where have you been?"   
Trowa shrugged. "I couldn't find my way here. Some girl…" he suddenly pointed to a blonde, standing in the corner who was filing papers into Wufei's file cabinet. "Hey, it's you!" he yelled. "You gave me horrible directions on how to get up here! I got lost 23 times!"   
"Oh, her?" Wufei rolled his eyes. "Never trust Relena with directions."   
"Hm?" Relena looked up. "Am I really that bad with directions?" she asked.   
"Yes!" everyone else answered.   
"Hmph." She glared at them and flounced out of the room.   
"How'd you get here so fast, Duo?" Heero asked.   
"Oh, that." Duo giggled. "I've watched you create those teleport thingys so many times. I just waved my hand around like you did and it kinda…. appeared."   
"Ah, so he cheated. I had to go the long way." Trowa glanced around the room. "Sally told me we could be assigned watching over people on earth." He told them quietly. "Can I watch over Quatre?"   
"Sure." Sally smiled at him. "I heard Quatre was very saddened by your death. You can pose as a human and stay with him, if you want."   
"Really?" Trowa looked at her curiously, and then smiled. "I'd like that."   
"Sure." Sally beckoned for him to follow. "Come on, I'll run you over the basics."   
Heero smiled and turned to Wufei. "Are you going to tell him about the legend?" he whispered.   
"If Quatre sees him, which I'm pretty sure of, I'll tell him." Wufei whispered back. He and Meiran followed them out, chattering away. This left Duo and Heero alone in the room. Heero, on impulse, hugged Duo. "It really scared me, when I watched you go over that edge." He whispered into Duo's hair.   
"Really?"   
"Really."   
Duo smiled, then wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "So, are you going to run over the basics with me?" he asked with a coy smile.   
"Of course." Heero said with an evil grin, leading Duo down the hallway and towards his room.   
  
(.. End ..)   
)))))>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<(((((   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Finally finished! PARTAY TIME!! (Where's Duo when you need him?) Oh yes, if there are any mistakes, blame that fact that I had to transfer a Microsoft Word file to a HTML doc. PLEASE REVIEW! *waves wildly* Avid review-lover here... ^_~   
  
Pixie: Malachi, one word and...   
Malachi: Seriously! I liked it! Congrats, you finally finished a fic!   
Pixie: *beams* That's more like it! You just may keep you're job longer than my other muses...   
Malachi: That's kinda the point...   
  
******   
P.S.- I don't want flames about Heero being too happy and showing emotion. I DON'T CARE, I'M THE AUTHORESS!!! I WANTED IT THAT WAY!!! MAWWAAAWAAHAAAHAAAA!!! 


End file.
